Kaitlin at the Olympics
'Kaitlin at the Olympics '''is a TV special separate from the original ''Kaitlin ''series. It is a crossover special with the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. Kaitlin and her friends unknowingly win a trip to Rio de Janerio where they get a chance to compete in the Olympics. They meet Mario and Sonic along the way, and everyone teams up to stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman. Plot Act I Kaitlin and all of her friends are together one day and are extremely bored. Casha isn't sure on what they should do. Kaitlin doesn't either, but she is content cuddling with Justin. Emma really thinks they should do something. Macy agrees, and hopes the sky will give them an answer. Maddie wonders why the sky. Macy shrugs. Just then, an airplane malfunctions and they need to drop their load. The load is a bunch of soccer balls promoting the Rio Olympics. They all land in Kaitlin's front yard. Everyone goes outside to see what the noise is. They look outside and see the soccer balls. Olivia notices that they all just won a trip to Rio for the Olympics. Everyone is excited. They pack their bags and head to the airport. Savannah thinks this will be more exciting than all the races on the track. Kaitlin laughs and suggests not bringing that up again. Once they arrive at the airport, they notice more people received soccer balls too, not just their friend group. Laura, Emma, Hannah, Jasmine, Dan, Mikayla, Aaron, Austin, and Zac all got soccer balls too. Aaron and Austin are obsessing over them. Aaron can't wait to go to Rio to witness some real, hardcore soccer. Meanwhile, a shadow lurks behind some potted plants and spies on the group of people. Act II Once the gain arrives in Rio, they can't believe their eyes. Rio is a very beautiful city. Laura thinks this will be a great place to run. Emma mentions their are running events. Laura gets really excited. Kaitlin glances to her right and feels like she spotted a familiar face. She remembers Sonic. She sees Sonic and says hi. Sonic is surprised she remembers him. All of Sonic's friends show up. Sonic also introduces Mario and all of his friends as well. Savannah really wants to get competing in the events. Mario says there will be plenty of time to do that. Tails thinks they should just do that now. Wario agrees. Mario and Sonic shrug and they begin to play some events. They run, play soccer, ride horses, swim, you name it. Diddy Kong is happy they could do all these events. Bowser Jr is too, except he isn't exactly sure where his dad is. Zac is confused when he mentions that. Knuckles also notices Dr Eggman is gone too. Mario and Sonic think they should try and figure out where they are. Act III Bowser and Dr Eggman are busy with an elaborate scheme. They are going to set off a giant fireworks show that will destroy the Olympics. Bowser is glad he could team up with Dr Eggman once again. Dr Eggman is glad too. This time, they will stop Mario and Sonic for good. Meanwhile, the gang decides to split up to find the villains. Mario leads a group, Sonic leads a group, and Kaitlin leads a group. Mario takes Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Nabbit, Rosalina, Birdo, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Zazz, Storm, Zavok, Savannah, Laura, Emma, Hannah, Austin, and Zac. Sonic takes Luigi, Peach, Toad, Wario, Dry Bones, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman Nega, Rouge, Tori, Macy, Anna, Emma, Maddie, Olivia, Aaron, and Dan. Kaitlin takes Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr, Boom Boom, Dry Bowser, the Koopalings, Jet, Omega, Wave, Sticks, Cream, Charmy, Justin, Maddie, Casha, Shannon, Jasmine, Katie, and Mikayla. Mario's group has no luck in finding either villain. Austin thinks he spots a clue as to where they may be. Mario examines the clue and notices it's a lava puddle. Yoshi thinks that's a bit gross but it just may be helpful. Emma points out there's a trail too. That will be especially helpful. Mario and his group get a move on. Act IV Sonic and his group think they spot some of Eggman's robots. Eggman Nega definitely recognizes them. Luigi, Wario, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman Nega, and Dan fight the robots. Sonic is impressed with all of their fighting skills. They move on to find Dr Eggman. Kaitlin's group decided to go stop for a bite to eat. They all just had to get some pizza. Sticks thinks they're getting nowhere with this. Waluigi doesn't mind it though. Justin enjoys spending the time with Kaitlin. Just then, Shannon gives a whole speech about how they shouldn't be slacking and how they shouldn't give up. She asks Kaitlin if they ever gave up when they retrieved stolen items from the school, fighting Roger, and defeating a lake monster. Kaitlin says no to all. Shannon thinks they should all take the pizza to go and go find the villains. Everyone cheers, and Boom Boom wonders why they didn't take it to go in the first place. Everyone abruptly stops cheering. Act V All the groups meet up and wonder if any of them found Bowser or Dr Eggman. Mario says they only found a lava trail, which ended a mile back. Sonic said they just found some of Dr Eggman's robots. Kaitlin says they just went out for pizza. Mario is jealous. Just then, they hear some evil cackling. Sure enough, it's Bowser and Dr Eggman. Mario and Sonic have had it with their tricks and want the Rio Olympics to continue in peace. Bowser and Dr Eggman knew they wouldn't back down from a fight. An army of Bowser and Dr Eggman's best troops cower towards the heroes. Everyone gets in a huge fight. After quite a bit of fighting, Mario turns invincible, and Sonic turns into Super Sonic. Sonic gives Kaitlin the Chaos Emeralds and lets her turn into Super Kaitlin. Together, the three heroes give one final blow to the villains, which sends them flying. Everyone cheers and lets the Olympics resume. Mario thinks it's time to compete some more. Sonic couldn't agree more. Production Information * This special is separate from the series itself, but ocassionally references it, since it still takes place in the show's timeline * Many elements from ''Mario & Sonic ''series games are taken * A special deal with Nintendo and Sega was made to create this special. Nintendo almost backed down but last minute decided not to * CGI is used almost throughout the entire special * There is a deleted scene where Mighty wonders why he can't compete in the Olympics, but was cut for time. The scene can be found online Trivia * Many ''Mario ''and ''Sonic ''series songs can be heard throughout the episode: ** The main menu from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when the gang wins the trip to Rio ** Copacabana from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when the gang first discovers Rio ** Quiz/Scratching Cards from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''is heard in the event montage ** Theme of Eggman from ''Sonic Adventure ''is heard when Bowser and Dr Eggman are elaborating on their scheme ** The castle theme from ''Super Mario World ''is heard when Mario's group discovers the lava trail ** The Deadly Six theme from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Sonic's group fights off Dr Eggman's robots *** This also makes it the second time the Deadly Six theme is heard. The first was in "High School Troubles" ** Wario's Theme from ''Mario Strikers Charged ''is faintly heard in the pizza restaurant ** Road to Rio from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when Kaitlin's group is cheering and getting Shannon's speech ** An instrumental of All Hail Shadow from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''is heard during the big fight scene ** The Super Sonic theme from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4 is heard when Kaitlin turns into Super Kaitlin * The airplane scene is similar to the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Club SpongeBob" * Savannah mentions the track races from "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" and "Savannah Strikes Again" * Kaitlin remembers Sonic from when she encountered her in "She Speaks The Truth" * The mascot of the pizza restaurant look similar to that of Jet's Pizza * A picture of a lion holding pizza is seen, which is exactly from the ''VeggieTales ''episode "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * The kitchen looks very similar to the pizza kitchen from ''Club Penguin '' * Shannon mentions the following in her speech: ** Retrieving stolen items in the school from "Pirates of the High School" ** Fighting Roger from "Shining Like a Diamond" ** Defeating a lake monster from "Beach Day" Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles